The technology described herein relates to systems and methods for determining user identity, preferences, and attention in a computer network, and for making introductions to other contacts, content, and commerce via the computer network.
Currently, individuals must search the Internet for contacts, content, and commerce of interest; that is, the individual must initiate the search to find the contact, content or commerce of interest. The exemplary systems and methods described herein, however, provide an Internet-based software system that automatically adapts to an individual's preferences, attention, and identity in order to introduce contacts, content or commerce of interest to the individual.
An example computer system for facilitating user connectivity in a computer network includes an attention manager, an identity manager, and an introduction manager. The attention manager is configured to monitor actions exhibited by a user in the computer network and to generate attention data that is indicative of current user attention, the attention data based on the monitored actions exhibited by the user. The identity manager is configured to evaluate user preference data indicative of user interests and the attention data and generate user profile data for the user based on the user preference data and the attention data, the user profile data indicative of user interests, and is further configured to adaptively update the user preference data in response to changes in user interests. The introduction manager is configured to receive the user profile data of the user and user profile data related to other users and evaluate the user profile data of the user and the user profile data related to other users and provide a bilaterally secure introduction with one or more other users based on the evaluation.
Another example computer system for facilitating the providing of contact, content, or commerce data to one or more users in a computer network includes an identity manager and an introduction manager. The identity manager is configured to monitor user actions indicative of user interests exhibited by a plurality of users in the computer network and to generate corresponding user profiles for the plurality of users based on the evaluation of the monitored actions, the user profiles indicative of user interests for the plurality of users, and is further configured to evaluate the user profiles to identify highly correlated interests among the plurality of users. The introduction manager is configured to receive a user profile of a user and evaluate the user profile against the identified highly correlated interests among the plurality of users and generate a proactive contact, content, or commerce data recommendation for the dynamic introduction of contact, content, or commerce data to the user based on the evaluation.
Another example computer system for facilitating user connectivity in a computer network includes an attention manager, an identity manager, and a plurality of interest space managers. The attention manager is configured to monitor actions exhibited by a user in the computer network and to generate attention data that is indicative of current user attention, the attention data based on the monitored actions exhibited by the user. The identity manager is configured to evaluate user preference data indicative of user interests and the attention data and generate user profile data for the user based on the user preference data and the attention data, the user profile data indicative of user interests, and is further configured to adaptively update the user preference data in response to changes in user interests. Each of the plurality of interest space managers is configured to receive the user profile data for a plurality of users and access interest subsets of the user profile data, the access to the interest subsets for each interest space manager based on a predefined interest associated with the interest space manager.